Lawn gardeners must repeatedly install and remove hoses which provide water to sprinklers, nozzles, and other water supply devices, such as lawn games often the connection between the water faucet bib is never completely tight, so that there occurs frequently leaks and the difficulties in irrigating with water.
Moreover it is known that water hose fittings are very difficult to manipulate manually with the fingers only, often requiring both manual dexterity and brute strength, in odd work places in tight spots close to the ground which the gardener may encounter.
Efforts to ease the installation of garden hose couplings are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,031 of Magarian, which discloses a flexible wrench collar with laterally extending protrusions located equal distantly about the wrench collar. However, considerable manual force is needed, since only the users fingers engage the collar.
What is needed, and what is not shown in the prior art, is a wrench adapter for a garden hose which enables a whole hand to be used to tighten or untighten the garden hose faucet coupling.